Won't Get Fooled Again
by tearbos
Summary: Oneshot tag to "Elephant's Memory." Hotch reflects on Reid's behavior during the case.


**Author's note: When I wrote this, I forgot that there is an episode by the same name. Just so no one is confused, this fic has no relation to that episode.**

**Warning: Slight spoilers for Elephant's Memory.**

Hotch sighed as he walked to the rear of the plane. He sank tiredly into an empty seat and closed his eyes for a moment. Even now-hours later- his emotions were swirling. Fear, anger, and confusion were vying for his attention. He'd sounded decisive during his conversation (_lecture)_ with Reid, but in reality he was nowhere near certain of his statements. Of course he had no desire to fire Reid, but he couldn't permit insubordination nor could he handle the stress of worrying about him like he had today. Not to say that he hadn't already been concerned. The case with Jack Vaughn in Chula Vista really threw him, and Hotch noticed changes in his behavior since then. He never anticipated Reid's actions of the past several days however. Even in the post-Georgia days Reid hadn't been so openly hostile. Aside from butting heads with Prentiss on several occasions, in general he'd been sullen and withdrawn. In comparison to that trial some time period, today's events were entirely unexpected. Hotch was still unsure which action specifically had him so discombobulated. Was it seeing Reid on the receiving end of a gun once again? Was it Reid's inexplicable rudeness to the school principal, police officers, and sheriff? Or, was it simply that Reid lied to him? He had no idea. He cracked his eyes open and caught a glimpse of David watching him. He forced himself to return the gaze but made sure to keep his carefully constructed neutral expression firmly in place. He knew that it wouldn't fool Dave in the slightest bit. He could only hope to prolong the inevitable discussion for a while.

When the door to his office opened, Hotch wasn't surprised. He pointed to the chair in front of his desk without looking up. He finished reading the last paragraph of Morgan's report, signed the bottom, and filed it away before turning his attention to his friend and colleague. Dave sat patiently watching him with a mildly curious expression. They sat in silence for several minutes before Hotch gave in. "I had to say something to him, Dave. He has to understand that this kind of behavior is unacceptable." Dave held up his hands casually.

"I didn't say that Aaron. It's not my place to question your leadership. I just wanted to see how you are doing." Hotch sighed again as he leaned forward and rested his head in his hands.

"I don't know what to do here Dave. I'm so angry I can hardly think straight, but I can only count a few times that I was ever that scared before." Dave nodded but didn't interrupt. "I feel so stupid! I can't believe he played us so easily. I never even suspected that he could be lying to me."

"Of course you didn't," Dave stated calmly. "Trust is an important part of this team, and things would never work if you second guessed everyone."

"That's true. But, I didn't even a have a clue. I'm a profiler for crying out loud and one of my team members lied to my face and I never knew!"

"But Aaron, it was a tense situation, and you had a lot going on."

"That's no excuse," he interjected angrily.

"No, it isn't, but you also have to remember who you're dealing with. Reid isn't just some average guy off the street. He knows the same tricks you do, and he knows how to use them against you when it suits him."

"I get that. I think that's what bothers me the most about this whole thing. We all get used to Reid knowing everything, being our resident genius. It's easy to forget what that means, though, and what he's capable of doing. With his brilliant mind and his training he can out think and outsmart any one of us. It doesn't bother me on a personal level, but it makes it hard to be his supervisor sometimes when I know that he can manipulate me anytime he sees fit and I'll never see it coming."

"I guess it's good that he doesn't do that often-or remind you that he can do that often," Dave said matter-of-factly. "He could shove it in your face on a regular basis but he doesn't. You can't be angry at him because of his ability…"

"I know that."

"And," Dave continued, "You have to consider that his actions prevented more unnecessary deaths."

"He nearly caused one too though," Hotch muttered.

"True, and his actions did deserve a reprimand, which I'm sure you delivered in your usual fair manner. I just needed to know you were staying objective about all of this."

"It's pretty hard to do that when he's putting himself in danger. I've seen him on the receiving end of a gun more times than I want to think about, and it doesn't seem to get easier. I just…I don't want him slipping back into reckless behavior."

"Aaron, I realize that I wasn't around then, and I can only imagine how difficult things were for all of you. But from what I've seen, you've all managed to deal with those events. You continue to do the job as an effective, cohesive unit. You can't let the past trauma affect your judgment now. I would hate for you to say or do something you regret out of rashness."

"I know." He raised his head and met Dave's eyes again. "The funny thing is, I'm pretty sure he is aware that I don't intend to fire him."

"You told him he was fired?" For the first time during the conversation, Dave's voice held a note of surprise.

"Not exactly. I told him if he ever did anything like he did today again, I would fire him." He couldn't hold back an amused smirk, and he noticed Dave wore a similar expression.

"I'm guessing he wasn't convinced."

"No, he wasn't. In fact I'm pretty certain he was just humoring me."

"Well, he got away with it," Dave replied with a grin.

"Yeah, he did," Hotch agreed. "See? That's my point. He's just too damn smart!"

"That's why you keep him around. You wouldn't know what to do without him," Dave teased.

"Don't I know it," Hotch laughed.

"I think he knows that too."

"Of course he does; he knows everything."

"Not yet, but he's on the right track."

"No kidding. I think that's why he's not afraid of me anymore. I must be losing my touch."

"Not everyone can be afraid of you Aaron," Dave responded with a barely concealed smile.

"They used to be," Hotch grumbled. Dave laughed heartily and Hotch joined him.

"Come on Aaron, put away the work. It's been a long day. Let's grab a bite to eat and relax."

"Ok," Hotch agreed. He stood and tidied his desk before leading Dave from his office. As they walked toward the elevator, he turned to Dave. "Do you think it would help if I yelled more?" He asked in mock seriousness.

Dave laughed and clasped a hand on his shoulder. "I think your secret is already out."


End file.
